newsuperspyfandomcom-20200214-history
Novel
'Novel '''is the 4 episode of the series ''New Super Spy. Plot Cat and Nat should do their mandatory weekly visit their grandmother. They are upset when they get home, but were happy to see their grandmother again in spite of having nothing fun to do. Nat is sent for milk to make cookies and meanwhile, Cat was sitting with her grandmother in an old room where narrow woven in the afternoons next to a television.Grandma turned on the TV excited because going to start its novel, then Cat's asks her novel and Grandma replies that it is a novel in which two sisters fighting over a man who just loves good sister Kara. Cat became interested and asked what had happened in the last episode, the grandmother replies that bad sister read her sister's diary to find out who knew about the man and then hoisted surgery to be equal to her sister. At that time, Nat arrives and tells his grandma that can go to bake cookies, then Cat shuts Nat saying the grandma no bake cookies and he asks why, Grandma tells him to put the milk in the fridge and it feels to see the novel with them. They spend hours and Nat feels like mourn out of boredom, while Grandma and Cat cry because the man mistook the bad with the good sister and kissed her. At last it's time to leave and Nat is happy because they will have to see that novel, but Cat is looking for is your phone the advancement of the next chapter. The next day at school, Cat and Brianna are in class in the afternoon and Cat look at the second advance of the novel for its phone and hearing with their mini-headphones, but then realizes the teacher and when I removed the phone, becomes extremely aggressive and almost hits until the teacher decided to return his things not to get hurt. Then Brianna worries that Cat never well as aggressive. On leaving school, Brianna is very fast in his car to the house and find Nat Cat, meanwhile Nat sees the Cat spy communicator, there is a message that should go on a mission and then comes Brianna . Brianna tells Nat that the novel is changing agree because Cat is not seen your mailbox spy on your communicator and she always checked. In that time comes Cat, who is to go to his room to see the novel but politely tells Nat can not see the novel that is not the same person, but then embraces Cat throws down and runs to her room but Brianna makes a tackle. The remote control of your TV is on the couch and you take it while Brianna grabs Cat by trunk but manages to break free, strikes and Cat takes control, but Nat decision Cat trunk and legs while Brianna holds on the couch. Cat wearing toe shoes and hurt Brianna hands while Nat hits an elbow and runs to the top with the remote. Quickly, Nat and Brianna up, but Cat is locked in her room and will turn on the TV but they break down the door and Nat gets on top of Cat, then Brianna takes control and destroys. Cat begins to mourn, but Nat and Brianna say they did because she was obsessed with the novel and didn't care about anything, not even her job, Cat admits she noticed and actually didn't care much, then Nat mention Cat should go on a mission at four o'clock, Brianna asks what time it is and he says they are the four, then Cat goes fast and is heard falling down the stairs with her toe shoes. Episode List